The general object of this invention is to provide a pencil sharpener having an acoustical and lamplight indicating effect, with its shape, device and structure coming first in invention and later combined for practical use as a new device.
This invention uses primarily pencil lead, namely the pencil nib appearing outwardly after sharpening, to contact the blade and a conductive leaf spring for the electrical connection that makes the musical IC (buzzer) and the indicating lamp which were pre-set inside the pencil sharpener produce nursery rhyme-like sound and lamplight indication, respectively. The user is warned by the lamplight indication of the status of the sharpening process. This warning avoids the breaking of pencil lead and the excessive sharpening of the pencil in which the pencil is wastefully made shorter and shorter.